Petits cailloux blancs et autres idées…
by Maywen
Summary: Lex et les cailloux blancs OS


**Auteur : moi, Chlo, 17 ans et toute mon imagination (oulala j'étais jeune à cette époque! lol)**

**E-Mail : je vient d'acquérir la série donc tout m'appartient et je vais transformer cette mascarade actuelle une série normale et remplie de Chlex :D**

**Bon ok ! Rien ne m'appartient et la mascarade continue sauf dans mes fics **

**Résumé : y a qu'à lire !**

**Petits cailloux blancs et autres idées…**

Lex rentrait tranquillement chez lui lorsqu'il découvrit dans le hall un petit caillou blanc…

Pas n'importe quel caillou, pas de ceux que l'on trouve dans l'allée principale du manoir mais un caillou rond, blanc …

Un galet ! Voilà le mot que Lex cherchait ! Un galet à Smallville en plein milieu de la campagne ! Pas très naturel … Comme qui dirait « atypique »! Réaction très normale d'un maître de maison : « Maximilien, pourrais je savoir ce que c'est que ce … souk ?! »

Oulala plutôt rare ce mot dans la bouche d'un Luthor, signe d'un énervement très proche ! Et pas prêt à s'arranger à en voir la tête de ce cher Maximilien !

« Monsieur je suis désolé mais cette jeune demoiselle a vraiment su me prendre au dépourvu et… »

Mais quel journée de fou ! Déjà que son père lui téléphone pour lui demander de ses nouvelles et que Lana voulait lui offrir une cravate rose parce que, d'après elle, cela allait à merveille avec ses yeux de braises et qu'elle voulait qu'il l'épouse ! Là il rentrait chez lui pour trouver un… mais ?! non ?! il y en a deux ?!

Effectivement il y en a deux, trois,… quatre ?!

Lex explorait d'une toute autre le manoir pour la première fois de sa vie ! Il cherchait après des cailloux blancs ?! Vraiment il était temps que… et de vingt-deux ! Maintenant il descendait les escaliers de l'aile ouest mais où allaient ils…

1h plus tard et 152 cailloux

Il enrageait de plus en plus ! Non pas de savoir qui avait fait ça… ce qu'il voulait c'est savoir pourquoi ! Il avait cherché toutes les théories possibles et imaginable et pourtant rien ! Nada ! Le néant ! Pas une seule de ses théories n'arrivait à un résultat logique ! Non il n'y avait rien qui pouvait expliquer le pourquoi de ces cailloux galets blancs qui traînait dans tout le manoir ! A par peut-être un suicidaire qui voulait rire une dernière fois avant de mourir par les mains de Lex…

1h 30 depuis les début des recherches et 235 cailloux

Voilà donc le dernier endroit où « l'intrus aux cailloux » était entré vu que il n'y avait plus de cailloux après… Mais deux solutions s'offraient à Lex :

La première : mauvaise blague et il n'y a personne dans ce placard

La seconde étant : Il y a quelqu'un dans ce placard et elle va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Chloé ?!

1h 33 depuis le début des recherches, 237 cailloux et une Chloé

-Mais pourquoi étais-tu dans ce placard et pourquoi tu te baladais en balançant des cailloux ?!

Chloé sirotait son café tout en se demandant comment expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette situation plutôt incongrue…

-Tout est partie d'une ancienne interview que j'avais dénichée… Là dedans tu disait que ton manoir était immense vu de l'extérieur mais pas de l'intérieur et que c'était simple comme bonjour de s'y retrouver…

-Ah oui ! je m'en souviens…

Il paraissait soudain très embarrassé… Un Luthor embarrassé ?! Vraiment journée très très bizarre !

-Mon chef de la sécurité avait voulu m'assassiner suite à cela mais c'est vrai aussi que je l'avais fait exprès…

Je rêve ! Lex Luthor avouant quelque chose ! Dingue !

-Chloé ! Continue…

- Je disais donc que suite à cette interview ,j'ai voulu réécrire l'article mais avec ma vision des faits et pour le peu que j'ai pu visiter le manoir… il est immense ! Intérieur ou pas, c'est un fait ! Donc j'ai pensé aux …

-Au ?

-Au petit poucet !

Un conte de fée ! Enfin si les souvenirs de Lex était exacts ! ça faisait tellement longtemps…

-Mais encore ?!

-J'avais peur de me perdre

-Et le placard ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai cru que c'était ton père… Et disons que je ne l'apprécie pas des masses et donc

-Tu t'es réfugiée dans un placard !

-Voilà ! c'était idiot, c'est ça ?

-Non … incongru

Il éclata de rire en imaginant la tête du grand Lionel Luthor découvrant Chloé dans un placard.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Jamais je n'oserais…

Ok là ça allait être dur d'expliquer ça ! Pourquoi avait il dit ouvertement ce qu'il pensait secrètement ?!

-J'espère bien…

-Au fait… j'espère que maintenant que tu as vu que le manoir n'était pas aussi grand et dangereux que dans ton souvenir… Tu vas venir t'installer ici ? Parce que j'aimerais vraiment passer plus de temps au manoir avec vous, Madame Luthor…

-Demandé si gentiment !

Et elle l'embrassa, fière de son coup !


End file.
